Valentine is Boring to Me
by KagaFutaxLia
Summary: Yosh! It's comes! A very-long-update fanfic. Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1—That Fucking Task

Minna! Gomen saya buat fic yang baru lagi. Soalnya saya lupa sama plot yang " Nice Present " =_=

Tapi nggak apa! Selama saya mengingat alurnya, lebih baik saya suguhkan hidangan kecil untuk minna-sama semua.. Dojoo.. And review Onegai…

.

" Valentine is Boring to Me… "

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic

.

Chapter 1—That Fucking Task

.

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21 Manga&Anime © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning**

**Ada OC, OOC, Semi-AU, Abal, Pendeskripsian GaJe, dll**

* * *

Mulai nggak 'sreg'? Silahkan klik tombol back! :) Jangan paksain baca yah ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Siang ini terasa sangat berat dan menyebalkan bagi seorang Suzuna Taki. Bayangkan, seharusnya ia bersenang–senang bersama teman–temannya. Bermain diluar, tertawa, bersenang–senang, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol sambil minum–minum di sebuah kafe. Tapi ia hanya bisa mendesah, menghembuskannya dengan berat.

Ya, benar. Minggu depan adalah hari Valentine. Seharusnya ia senang. Seharusnya ia tersenyum, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun akhir–akhir ini, kebiasaan tersenyumnya itu sangat berat dilakukannya. Tepatnya semenjak akhir Januari lalu.

.

.

_Flashback…_

.

"Uwaa…! 2 minggu lagi 'kan Valentine! Kau mau memberi seseorang cokelat?" suara seorang gadis di koridor sekolahnya—yang cukup histeris—sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Suzuna. Ia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, berjalan menuju kelas, yang ditempatinya selama setahun ke depan. Suzuna sendiri tidak begitu peduli dengan hari—apalah—itu, yang menurutnya hanya akan membuang waktunya saja. Untuk apa memberi cokelat pada orang yang tidak jelas perasaannya pada kita sendiri? Benar–benar membuang waktu, pikirnya kesal.

Berjalan dengan santai, dan bersiul–siul pelan, adalah kebiasaannya selama ini. Begitu ia masuk kelas, banyak sekali teman sekelasnya yang bercerita tentang cokelat, laki–laki, syal, atau apapun itulah. Yang jelas, masih berhubungan dengan Valentine. Tapi, Suzuna sendiri tidak peduli. Ia berjalan lenggang dengan sangat santai, dan menghampiri di tempat duduknya. Belum sampai tiga detik ia menghirup napas, ia segera dikagetkan oleh kedua teman baiknya, bahkan ia belum sempat menghembuskannya.

"SUZUUU-_CHAAAN_!" teriak kedua gadis itu sambil menepuk kedua bahunya dengan keras.

"PUAAH! UHUK…UHUK…UHUK!" Suzuna terbatuk–batuk dengan keras, tapi tidak membuat siapa pun menoleh ke arahnya. Suaranya kurang cukup keras untuk membuat semua menoleh dan menghentikan topik hangat yang saat ini sedang mereka bicarakan, biasa, Valentine.

"Ooh! Gomenne Suzu-_chan_! Gomen sudah membuatmu kaget, ehehe…" salah satu dari kedua gadis itu meminta maaf dan membungkuk, lalu segera duduk di kursi depan Suzuna dengan cepat. Wajahnya masih terlihat berseri-seri, dan saat ini ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Pasti ini semua karena hari itu. _Oh dear.. _Sampai kapan mereka akan berhenti membicarakannya?

"Ah! Aku juga minta maaf Suzu, karena mengagetkanmu tiba – tiba, hahaha…" temannya satu lagi tertawa melihat Suzuna yang wajahnya sangat merah dan terbatuk–batuk dengan keras itu. Kyoko itu niat maaf atau tidak sih? Pikirnya kesal.

"Uhuk… Ehem…ehm," Suzuna memperbaiki suaranya dahulu sebelum berbicara. "Haik, haik, aku sudah memaafkan kalian," tiba–tiba mata menyipit, memandang kedua temannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Ada apa kalian senyam–senyum konyol seperti itu? Jangan katakan padaku ini semua karena hari yang sama konyolnya dengan wajah kalian itu, iya 'kan?" ujarnya sambil memasang wajah serius. Tapi sepertinya gagal. Ia sendiri ingin tersenyum melihat wajah konyol temannya.

Salah seorang teman Suzuna yang bernama Harumi segera menyahutnya, "Wah, maaf sekali Suzu, tapi memang karena itulah suasana hatiku sedang bahagia." Ujar Harumi sambil tersenyum–senyum sendiri. Hari ini ia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk berhenti menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Malah, sedaritadi bibir itu tidak henti–hentinya menyebarkan senyum.

Suzuna menghela napas pelan. Mungkin hari ini sampai bulan Februari selesai ia harus merasa bosan. Dan ia benci sekali itu.

Suara Kyoko membuyarkan lamunannya. "Teman kita yang satu ini sedang kasmaran," ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang dan melipat kedua tangan didadanya, berusaha memasang wajah serius. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Dan Valentine besok, ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan laki–laki yang beruntung itu cokelat." Suzuna hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku pasti akan memberikannya cokelat! Dan aku yakin pasti ia akan terkesan dengan cokelat buatanku!" ujar Harumi penuh semangat. Suzuna hanya bisa mencibir, sedangkan Kyoko terkekeh pelan lalu ia mulai tertawa.

"Kau yakin Haru-_chan_? Kalau aku sih tidak yakin, kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak! Masak air saja tidak bisa!" Kyoko tertawa sementara wajah Harumi terlihat mulai mengerut kesal.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Harumi ikut berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kyoko dengan mata yang disipitkan. Kyoko cuma bisa tersenyum, dan balas menatapnya. Tetap pada posisi awalnya, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hm? Bukan 'kah aku benar? Kau yakin bisa memberinya cokelat?" Tanya Kyoko dengan nada menantang. Semangat Harumi kembali timbul.

"Tentu! Dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu! Kalian berdua juga akan kuberikan!" ujarnya semangat. Matanya kembali menatap Kyoko. "Dan kau akan mendapatkan pengakuan bahwa aku bisa membuat cokelat yang enak, Kyoko-ojousama." Seulas senyum kembali hadir dibibirnya.

"Apa? Cokelat darimu? Ooh, tidak usah, terimakasih," gurau Kyoko sambil berpura-pura, seakan–akan cokelat buatan Harumi berbahaya.

Harumi mendelik. "Hei! Apa maksudmu yang barusan?"

Sementara kedua temannya asyik bergurau, Suzuna lebih memilih memandang lapangan luar sekolahnya. Sekolahnya adalah sekolah khusus putri, dan Suzuna tidak suka hal itu. kenapa harus ada sekolah yang terpisah–pisah sih? Gumamnya kesal, saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di depan sekolah. Berhubung Suzuna orang yang gampang bergaul, jadi baginya tak ada masalah. Di sekitar rumahnya juga banyak sekali tetangga yang ramah padanya. Jadi dia tak ada masalah.

Kembali lagi ke Suzuna. ia tengah memandang anak–anak yang sedang bermain di lapangan sekolahnya. Pelajaran pertama mereka mungkin olahraga, pikir Suzuna. Enak sekali bisa seperti mereka, bermain–main diluar.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Ternyata sudah masuk," gumamnya pelan. Beberapa anak yang asyik mengobrol menghentikan acara mereka itu dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing. Begitu juga Harumi dan Kyoko.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti!" ujar Harumi. Kyoko dan Suzuna hanya mengangguk. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita paroh baya melenggang masuk dengan cepat ke dalam kelas Suzuna.

"_Morning, children_! _Let's start our study today_!" seperti biasa. Mrs. Nakajima datang dan mengucapkan kata–kata yang biasa dikatakannya. Dan sesudahnya, segalanya terjadi seperti biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Suzuna tidak bisa konsen. Sedaritadi ia hanya diam saja, memberengut tidak jelas. Pura–pura mendengarkan. Daripada memperburuk moodnya, ia lebih baik memperhatikan anak–anak yang sedang berolahraga diluar. Aku juga ingin disana, pikirnya. Enak sekali mereka. Tidak seperti dirinya sendiri, merasa bosan. Ia bosan, hanya diam saja. Berpura–pura mendengarkan itu tidak enak, batinnya kesal.

Pikir–pikir tentang olahraga, hari ini ia tidak bisa menemani Deimon latihan. Khusus untuk dua minggu ini, dia ingin memusatkan otak dan pikirannya hanya ke pelajaran. Karena di Deimon juga sama saja. Disana tak henti–hentinya semua orang membicarakan tentang Valentine. Jadi ia berpikir, kalau belajar bisa membantunya berhenti melupakan hari menyebalkan itu. Tapi sama saja, bahkan disekolahnya lebih parah.

Ding dong ding dong!

Ah! Jam pergantian pelajaran! Betapa bahagianya ia mendengar suara ini. Oke, mungkin berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja Suzuna senang. Karena setelah pelajaran membosankan ini, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Pelajaran kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum dan mulai mengembalikan buku–buka yang masih tersusun rapi diatas meja ke dalam kolong meja, dan mengambil pakaian olahraganya. Tapi semua kegembiraan itu menghilang saat Mrs. Nakajima membuat tugas yang paling ia benci yang pernah diterimanya.

"_Oh, children_! _I'm almost forget_," ujar Mrs. Nakajima sambil menepuk dahinya. Membuat semua anak menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran, tak terkecuali Suzuna. "_I'll give you a task. It's simple. And easy. Don't worry_," Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Alis Suzuna terangkat heran.

"Sebentar lagi Valentine, bukan?" ujarnya tersenyum lebar. Semua anak mengangguk semangat, kecuali Suzuna. Cih, hari konyol itu lagi, dengusnya pelan.

Lalu Mrs. Nakajima melanjutkannya, "Saya akan memberikan tugas yang berhubungan dengan hari itu," ujarnya tegas. "Buatlah surat cinta kepada seseorang!" sekarang semua anak menggumamkan kata 'ah' dan 'oh' dengan takjub.

"Ingat! Nama anak laki itu harus disertakan!" ancam Mrs. Nakajima, membuat semua anak kaget. Sementara Suzuna? Jangan tanya. Ia sedang melongo mendengar apa yang dibilang gurunya barusan. Sebelum Mrs. Nakajima pergi, ia menambahkan sesuatu, "_And remember, write in English! I won't accept if you're not write that letter in English! I'll take that task from you, two weeks from now. Okay children, good bye and see you._" Saat itu, yang Suzuna ingat ia hanya menyumpah sumpah serapah seperti yang biasa Hiruma lakukan.

.

.

_After school, still flashback…_

Sepanjang hari itu, moodnya sangat jelek. Ini semua karena Mrs. Nakajima. Guru itu membuat Suzuna sangat tersiksa. Apa – apaan itu? Guru itu meminta semua anak menulis surat cinta dan menuliskan nama anak laki itu! Itu semua masih tidak apa, pada awalnya. Suzuna masih bisa berbohong, mengenai nama anak laki–laki itu. Tapi kalau meminta data diri sekolah dan tandatangan anak laki–laki yang ditulisi surat itu, bagaimana bisa? Saat itu, ingin sekali Suzuna mencekik Mrs. Nakajima saat guru itu datang lagi ke kelasnya.

.

.

_Rewind… In School, History Lesson…_

"_Excuse me,_ Mrs. Saho." Ujar Mrs. Nakajima, saat ia tiba–tiba berdiri di depan murid–murid di kelas Suzuna pada jam pelajaran Sejarah. Semua anak yang tadinya malas–malasan, tiduran dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya, mengobrol, SMSan, menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Mrs. Nakajima. Mata mereka berbinar–binar. Entah kenapa mereka sangat bersemangat bertemu dengan guru itu. Suzuna sendiri kaget melihat guru yang menyebalkan itu datang tiba–tiba ke kelasnya.

"_Daijoubu,_ Nakajima-_san, Dozoo_," ujar Saho-sensei dengan ramah. Mrs. Nakajima balas tersenyum dan kemudian ia melangkah maju ke depan murid muridnya dan mengambil posisi ditengah–tengah, agar semua muridnya mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ehem, _about the task that I gave you before_," ia jeda sejenak, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi anak muridnya. Semua anak tersenyum menatap guru bahasa Inggris itu. Sementara Suzuna malah memendamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua lengannya. Mrs. Nakajima tersenyum melihat Suzuna.

"_There'll be another explanation_," ujar Mrs. Nakajima dengan tenang, namun semua anak memberi reaksi sebaliknya. Mrs. Nakajima berusaha menenangkan murid–murid.

"_Keep your sound, children_!" semua anak yang tadinya berbisik–bisik gembira, sekarang mendadak diam. Setelah dirasanya tenang, ia pun kembali melanjutkan. "_You must give me his biodata_!" semua anak mendelik kaget mendengarnya.

Sebelum ada yang protes, Mrs. Nakajima segera menambahkan sebuah ancaman. "_Or you'll get bad mark in my lesson. Oh, and his signature, of course. You-must-have-his-signature! If you give me your task, but there's without his signature, I'll not accept your task!_" Sekarang semua anak—termasuk Suzuna—menjerit kaget.

"EEH?" Saat itu ia bahkan sampai berdiri, saking kagetnya. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri Mrs. Nakajima yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, dan langsung mencekiknya. Kyoko yang duduk disebelahnya segera menarik lengan baju Suzuna agar segera duduk.

"_Okey, that's all I want to say. Thank you_, Mrs. Saho," ujar Mrs. Nakajima. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi dari kelas Suzuna. Terlambat sudah bagi Suzuna untuk mencekiknya.

.

.

_Back to Suzuna—after school…_

"AARGH! Akan kubunuh _kuso-Sensei_ itu!" teriak Suzuna dengan perasaan stress. Semua orang yang ada di kafe itu menatapnya dengan perasaan heran.

Saat ini Suzuna sedang duduk di sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia, tentu saja tidak sendiri, datang bersama Harumi dan Kyoko. Ia diajak—sebenarnya dipaksa—oleh Harumi karena ia terlihat murung sepanjang hari. Sebagai teman, tentu saja Harumi merasa harus menghiburnya, yang disambut anggukan setuju oleh Kyoko.

Kafe itu tidak begitu besar, namun desain interiornya yang manis, mampu menarik semua orang untuk mencoba masuk dan menikmati suguhan yang sudah tersedia. Karena mendekati bulan Februari, sudah pasti semua toko membuat tempat mereka dengan tema Valentine. Tak terkecuali kafe ini. Dimulai dari tiap meja, kursi–kursi, pintunya, bahkan langit–langitnya pun dihias.

Pada awalnya, Suzuna sudah berpikiran yang tidak–tidak tentang kafe ini. Bukan cuma kafe ini, semua toko sih, sebenarnya. Ia akan langsung mencap toko murahan pada tiap toko yang memasang pernak–pernik Valentine berlebihan. Contohnya saja, toko disampingnya. Bahkan dindingnya dicat pink dengan gambar bentuk cinta yang besar. Sekali lihat dari jendelanya saja, Suzuna bisa tahu kalau didalamnya bahkan lebih parah dari luarnya. Norak, batin Suzuna.

"Suzu? Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa teriak–teriak stress seperti itu! Dilihat orang lain tahu," bisik Harumi pelan. Ia sendiri juga malu jika diperhatikan orang–orang dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Suzu? Jangan bilang kalau kau masih memikirkan tugas yang diberikan Nakajima-_sensei_," ujar Kyoko pelan sambil meminum milkshake strawberry yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau tidak merasa guru itu sudah gila? Tugas yang diberikannya itu sudah diluar pelajaran! Apa maksudnya, harus memberikan biodata dan tandatangan?" bentak Suzuna dengan suara yang cukup keras. Bahkan ia sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Semua orang kembali memperhatikan Suzuna, tapi Suzuna sendiri tidak peduli.

"Ssst.. Suzu-_chan_, tenangkan dirimu dan duduklah!" perintah Kyoko dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku—"

"Diamlah!" bentaknya. Suzuna tertegun, kemudian dengan berat hati dan sumpah serapah yang ia komat-kamitkan daritadi, akhirnya ia duduk.

"Bagus," ujarnya. Ia menyodorkan segelas milkshake cokelat ke depan Suzuna. "Sekarang minum milkshake yang sudah kubelikan ini. Ayo, diminum."

Suzuna hendak membantah lagi. "Tap—"

"SEKARANG!" oke, sekarang Kyoko benar–benar marah. Daripada melihat Kyoko marah—yang benar–benar tidak bagus—lebih baik Suzuna menuruti apa katanya.

Setelah Suzuna meminum setengah dari milkshake cokelat itu, ia mengarahkan penglihatannya ke Kyoko dan Harumi yang tengah memandanginya dengan lekat. Seolah-olah Suzuna akan kabur jika tidak diperhatikan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Harumi. "Enak?"

"Hmm," gumam Suzuna linglung sambil mengangguk. Ia bingung dengan perilaku teman–temannya.

"Baguslah," ujar Kyoko sambil menghembuskan napas. "Kau tahu, Suzu? Kau seperti orang stress akhir–akhir ini." Ujar Kyoko sambil berpikir, namun tetap memandang Suzuna.

"Apa? Tidak, aku ti—"

"Kyoko benar, Suzu-_chan_. Kau sedang stress." Sela Harumi sebelum Suzuna selesai berbicara.

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau marah–marah terus. Ah, koreksi. Bukan akhir–akhir ini, tapi semenjak semua orang membicarakan Valentine," Ujar Kyoko. Suzuna tertegun memandang temannya yang satu ini. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? "Sebenarnya ada apa, Suzu-_chan_?" lanjutnya dengan pelan.

"Kyoko benar, Suzu-_chan_," ulang Harumi. Lalu ia mendesah. "Padahal kau jarang–jarang masuk, dan baru masuk sekarang. Dan sekarang adalah kumpul–kumpul kita yang pertama setelah sekian lama kau tidak masuk," ujar Harumi sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau malah marah–marah." Wajahnya kembali muram.

Suzuna hanya menunduk dan menatap minumannya. "Maafkan aku." Suaranya terdengar berat.

"Daijoubu, Suzu-_chan_," ujar Kyoko sambil tersenyum. Suzuna mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah dua temannya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kami sudah memaafkanmu."

Suzuna tersenyum singkat. "_Arigatou_."

"Kau mau menceritakan pada kami, Suzu-_chan_? Mungkin kami bisa membantumu." Tawar Harumi. Suzuna tertegun kembali untuk sejenak. Apa yang mau diceritakan? Sungguh, kalau mau jujur, tidak ada yang perlu ia ceritakan. Ia hanya tidak suka saja dengan hari Valentine, walau tidak ada alasan khusus.

"Suzu? Hei, kenapa diam saja?" suara Harumi menyadarkan lamunannya. "Kau tidak mau menceritakannya? Tidak apa kok. Kami hanya ingin membantumu saja." Lanjut Harumi sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Suzuna menggelang kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum. "Tak apa. Hanya saja, tak ada hal penting yang harus kuceritakan pada kalian berdua."

Harumi terdiam sejenak, menatap Suzuna. kemudian ia berkata, "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Untuk sejenak suasana terasa sunyi. Hanya suara kendaraan dan suara orang berbicara dan berlalu-lalang dari luar kafe. Kemudian kesunyian itu dipecahkan pertama kali oleh Kyoko.

"Ngomong–ngomong soal Valentine, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Nakajima-_sensei_?" Tanya Kyoko, yang disambut dengan desahan berat dari Suzuna. Kyoko yang menyadarinya pertama kali segera menambahkan sesuatu. "Aku tahu, dia memang sudah tidak waras, tapi bagaimana pun juga itu tugas. Jadi kita tetap harus mengerjakannya." Ujar Kyoko sambil menatap Suzuna yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan kesal. Padahal moodnya tadi sudah membaik, tapi gara–gara Kyoko mengingatkannya kembali pada senseinya yang menyebalkan itu, moodnya kembali jelek.

Harumi juga menyadarinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bercelotah panjang lebar tentang tugas dan laki–laki yang tengah ia taksir. Tapi melihat perubahan wajah Suzuna—yang jelas sangat terlihat—ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Harumi memang peduli pada semua sahabatnya, dan tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Suzu-_chan _mari dengarkan aku," ujar Harumi dengan lembut. Ia tahu Suzuna sangat mudah marah atau emosinal, jadi harus diberitahu baik–baik. "Kau akan tetap masuk kan? Ayo jawab aku."

Suzuna menghela napas dengan sangat berat. "Yucchan, Micchan, dengarkan aku," Suzuna melihat Kyoko ingin menyelanya lagi, tapi ia segera melanjutkan kata–katanya dengan tambahan isyarat tangan. "Sekali ini saja, _onegai_…?"

Kyoko dan Harumi berpandangan sebentar, kemudian mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke arah Suzuna. "Baiklah."

"Aku kembali kesini, karena aku ingin berhenti mendengarkan ocehan anak–anak diluar tentang Valentine," Suzuna berhenti sejenak, kemudian menghela napas dan melanjutkannya kembali. "Aku hanya ingin memusatkan seluruh pikiranku agar tidak terganggu dengan hari sialan itu. Tapi apa? Aku kembali ke sekolah, bukannya mendapat ketenangan, malah mendapat hal yang terburuk dari semua kemungkinan, tugas sialan itu!" ujarnya dengan nada yang meninggi.

Harumi dan Kyoko diam saja untuk sebentar, membiarkan amarah Suzuna mereda. Karena mereka tahu, menyela Suzuna pada saat ia marah, takkan ada selesainya. Saat mereka melihat Suzuna menghela napas panjang dan mulai tenang, Kyoko angkat bicara. "Sudah tenang?"

Suzuna mendengus pelan. "Sudah."

Kyoko menghela napas dengan berat. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu untuk sementara, Suzuna."

Alis Suzuna terangkat. "Kenapa? Kau marah padaku? Ingin mengusirku?" Suzuna tidak percaya, hanya karena ia marah–marah saja, Kyoko memutuskan hubungan pertemanannya dengannya.

"Jangan berprasangka yang buruk dulu, Suzu-_chan_," ujar Harumi. Suzuna menatapnya dengan heran. "Kyoko-chan pasti punya alasan kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu," lanjut Harumi, yang diambut anggukan oleh Kyoko. "Sekarang, tenangkanlah dirimu dulu." Pintanya lembut.

Setelah Suzuna menenangkan dirinya, Kyoko pun menjelaskan alasannya. "Suzu-_chan_, dengarkan aku. Maksudku bilang seperti itu barusan, untuk menenangkan dirimu sendiri. Melupakan tugas sialan—," Kyoko memutar bola matanya. ".., itu sebentar. Menikmati hidup. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tahu itu, Yucchan," desah Suzuna berat. "Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan di Deimon? Kau bisa membantu mereka—walau aku sendiri tidak suka mengatakan ini—dua kali lipat, jadi kau tidak akan kepikiran soal itu. Bagaimana?" saran Kyoko. Suzuna sudah sering menceritakan kehidupannya di Deimon pada kedua sahabatnya ini, jadi sedikit–sedikit mereka sudah mengerti.

Suzuna terdiam. Betul juga. Ia bisa membantu di Deimon yang pikirannya hanya menang. Kenapa tidak? Kemarin mereka sempat membicarakan Valentine karena ia hanya bersama Mamori yang sedang senggang. Jadinya ia dipaksa ikut topik itu.

"Suzu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo beri jawabanmu!" desak Kyoko. Ia takut Suzuna kembali stress.

"Ah? Oh iya. Itu ide yang bagus, Yucchan," ujar Suzuna setengah melamun. "Aku tidak kepikiran soal itu."

Kyoko dan Harumi tersenyum. "Itu karena kau bodoh," sela Kyoko. Suzuna mendelik ke arahnya, namun Kyoko tidak menggubrisnya. "Tapi kau tetap harus membantuku! Kalau Haru-_chan _sih enak, dia sudah pasti punya target sasarannya. Sedangkan aku tidak." Ujar Kyoko cemberut. Harumi hanya terkikik pelan, sedangkan Suzuna tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tahu, sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak terlalu peduli soal cinta. Berbeda dengannya. Suzuna sangat suka dengan cerita cinta orang lain, bahkan tidak jarang menyomblangkannya. Tapi ia sangat benci jika ditanya tentang kehidupan cintanya. "Tidak penting." Ujarnya ketika ditanya tentang cintanya.

"Ooh, _daijoubu_, Yucchan. Aku sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk gadis cuek sepertimu." Ujar Suzuna sambil tersenyum. Untuk sesaat Kyoko dan Harumi saling berpandangan dan kemudian menatap Suzuna lagi sambil tersenyum. Suzuna merasa heran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian senyum–senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Suzuna heran.

"Tidak apa, kami hanya senang Suzuna-_chan _kembali seperti semula." Ujar Harumi sambil tetap tersenyum. Kyoko pun mengangguk mendengarnya. Suzuna tersenyum, kemudian berdiri untuk memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Kyoko dan Harumi pun ikut menanggapinya dengan senang hati dan ikut berdiri. Sekarang mereka bertiga berpelukan.

"Terimakasih hiburannya, teman–teman," Suzuna pun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. "Apa jadinya aku tanpa kalian?"

"_Daijoubu_, Suzu-chan," ujar Kyoko sambil menepuk punggung Suzuna. Kemudian ia duduk, diikuti oleh kedua temannya. "Itu gunanya teman, bukan?"

Suzuna pun tersenyum. Disaat seperti inilah, ia membutuhkan kedua temannya. Kemudian mereka pun berceloteh panjang lebar tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah selama Suzuna tidak ada, dilanjutkan dengan laki–laki yang membuat Harumi jatuh cinta, yang disambut dengan ledekan kedua temannya.

"Hei, Suzu-_chan_, dengar–dengar dari gossip, kau naksir dengan runningback dari Deimon itu ya?" Tanya Kyoko tiba–tiba. Suzuna yang sedang minum, menjadi tersedak dibuatnya.

"Uhuk…uhuk! Apa? Gossip? Gossip itu tidak benar kawan–kawan," ujar Suzuna sambil memperbaiki suaranya. "Soal itu aku hanya berbohong karena diminta oleh You-_nii_."

"Oh ya?" mata Kyoko menyipit. Sepertinya ia tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Kyoko dengan nada menyelidik.

"Eh?" ujar Suzuna heran. Apa iya wajahku merah? Pikirnya dalam hati sambil meraba wajahnya. "Memangnya wajahku memerah?"

"Iya!" ujar Kyoko tegas. "Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Haru-_chan_!" katanya sambil menunjuk Harumi, meminta pembelaan.

"Iya lho~" jawab Harumi dengan nada menggoda. "Jangan–jangan, kau benar–benar naksir sama runningback Deimon itu? Hayo, Suzu-_chan_! Jawab aku!" tanyanya penuh semangat yang juga diikuti oleh Kyoko.

"Itu tidak benar Micchan, sungguh!" ujar Suzuna yang tiba–tiba panik. Entah kenapa ia tidak nyaman bila ditatap seperti sekarang ini oleh kedua temannya. "Lalu soal wajahku yang memerah ini, aku 'kan memang seperti ini kalau sedang tersedak kaget. Apa kalian lupa?" balas Suzuna dengan senyum kemenangan.

Kyoko dan Harumi mendesah napas kecewa. Suzuna memang pintar berkelit. Jadi agak susah memintanya menceritakan tentang cintanya. Tidak seperti Harumi, pastilah akan mengalir dengan lancar tanpa diminta. Tiba–tiba saja Kyoko mempunyai rencana. Segera saja ia menjalankan aksinya.

"Suzu, kau yakin tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Kyoko tiba–tiba. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Suzuna acuh tak acuh. Lalu ia meminum milkshake cokelat yang baru dipesannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah 'kan jika dia yang kau jadikan target dalam tugas yang diberikan Nakajima-sensei?" kata Kyoko sesantai mungkin. Suzuna tersedak dengan keras sekarang. Kyoko menyeringai.

"A-APA KATAMU?" teriaknya sambil melotot ke arah Kyoko.

"Ssst..! Suzu-_chan_! Pelankan sedikit suaramu!" bisik Harumi dengan cukup keras. Suzuna menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan ketika melihat isyarat tangan Harumi untuk duduk, ia segera duduk. Kemudian Suzuna kembali menatap Kyoko dengan pandangan heran dan tidak percaya.

.

**.**

* * *

~TSU-DZU-KU~

Fic ini dedikasikan untuk merayakan hari Valentine—walau udah lewat—dan sebagai hadiah untuk Fitria-lyss Oneechan yang ulang tahun besok! :D

Tanjoubi Omedettou, Fitria-neechaaaan! XDDD

_**Fic ini sudah saya edit, karena baru saja saya proofread :)**_

_**Jadi kalo masih ada yang belum ngeh bilang aja ke saya! :D Bakal ku-edit lagi kok :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2—Chit Chat With My Friends

Apdet! Thanks for all who had review this junkie~

See how's it going!

* * *

.

" Valentine is Boring to Me… "

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic

.

Chapter 2—Chit Chat With My Friends

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21 Manga&Anime © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Valentine is Boring to Me © Me~**

**Warning**

**OC, OOC, Semi-AU, Abal, Pendeskripsian Gaje, dll**

.

* * *

Mulai nggak 'sreg'? Silahkan klik tombol back! :) Jangan paksain baca ya ^^

Previously : "I'll give you a task. It's simple. And easy. Don't worry," ujar Mrs. Nakajima.

"Buatlah surat cinta kepada seseorang!"

"EEH?"

.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah 'kan jika dia yang kau jadikan target dalam tugas yang diberikan Nakajima-sensei?"

"A-APA KATAMU?"

* * *

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah 'kan jika dia yang kau jadikan target dalam tugas yang diberikan Nakajima-sensei?" kata Kyoko sesantai mungkin. Suzuna tersedak dengan keras sekarang. Kyoko menyeringai.

"A-APA KATAMU?" teriaknya sambil melotot ke arah Kyoko.

"Ssst..! Suzu-chan! Pelankan sedikit suaramu!" bisik Harumi dengan cukup keras. Suzuna menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan ketika melihat isyarat tangan Harumi untuk duduk, ia segera duduk. Kemudian Suzuna kembali menatap Kyoko dengan pandangan heran dan tidak percaya.

"Ehem… Itu benar, Suzu-chan. Tenangkan dan kendalikan dirimu dengan baik." Ujar Kyoko sambil tersenyum. Suzuna memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu sama sekali, Yucchan."

"Aku tahu benar kau mengerti, Suzu-chan," Kyoko menyeringai lagi. Kali ini, diam-diam Suzuna menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Nah, bagian mananya yang kau tidak mengerti? Kujelaskan deh." Ujarnya tersenyum penuh arti.

Sejujurnya, Suzuna tidak mau mendengarkan apapun dari Kyoko. Ia tahu benar—dan pasti—kalau Kyoko sedang menjebaknya. Dan ia tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa rencana Kyoko terhadapnya. Sebelum Suzuna sempat menggeleng, Harumi segera menyambarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu 'tahu benar'? Apa maksudnya dengan 'dia sebagai target'? Siapa dia? Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Jelaskan padaku dari awal!" sela Harumi tanpa ampun. Kyoko menatapnya dengan heran sedangkan Suzuna menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Sa—sabar Haru-chan! Pelan-pelan saja, aku jadi tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan tadi," jawab Kyoko bingung. Bingung karena tiba-tiba Harumi menanyakannya secepat itu, juga bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia tidak begitu menyimak Harumi.

"Hhh," hela Harumi. Ia jadi capek sendiri karena pertanyaannya yang sebanyak itu tidak begitu disimak. "Begini saja, coba kau jelaskan apa maksudmu meminta Suzuna untuk menjadikan 'dia sebagai target'? Kalau bisa, jelaskan dengan **jelas **siapa yang kau maksud 'dia'?" Harumi berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Aku sudah punya firasat siapa yang kau maksud, tapi aku belum pasti."

"Ooh ituu…" Kyoko tersenyum lebar sekarang. Matanya menatap kedua temannya bergantian. Entah kenapa firasat Suzuna semakin tidak enak. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Suzuna kembali meminum milkshake cokelat yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan gelisah dan kikuk. Bibir Kyoko tetap tersenyum dan memberi keterangan pada Harumi dan Suzuna. "Firasatku mengatakan firasatmu benar Haru-chan!" ujarnya ceria.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau punya maksud tersembunyi?" tanya Harumi penuh selidik. Suzuna mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya memberi saran pada Suzu-chan." lanjut Kyoko sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Bohong! _Batin Suzuna sebal.

"Suzuna bilang dia 'kan tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadap Runningback Deimon itu," ujar Kyoko sambil nyengir. "Pasti tidak ada masalah 'kan kalau Runningback itu dimintai tolong?" Kyoko menatap Suzuna sambil menyeringai kecil. Suzuna hanya bisa membuang wajah dengan kesal.

"Suzu? Apa itu benar? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Harumi, meminta pendapat Suzuna. Tapi, sebelum Suzuna menjawabnya, Harumi melanjutkannya lagi. "Menurutku sih ide Kyoko-chan bagus juga, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari targetmu, Suzu-chan." Ujarnya enteng. Suzuna melotot mendengarnya.

Kyoko senang Harumi mendukungnya. "Benar 'kan apa kataku? Aku memang brilian!" ujar Kyoko senang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya itu. Senangnya bisa mengerjai Suzu-chan! Batin Kyoko kegirangan.

"Ehem…! _Minna_-_san_," Suzuna berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur emosinya. Rasanya ia ingin meledak saja. "Sudah pasti aku tidak akan melakukan itu." ujar Suzuna tegas.

"Humm? Kenapa?" tanya Kyoko santai. Ia sudah mengira kalau Suzuna akan menolaknya, jadi ia sudah memikirkan selusin sangkalan untuk Suzuna. Lagipula ia yakin bisa menang melawan Suzuna, karena ia tidak sendiri. Kyoko yakin benar kalau Harumi ada dipihaknya. Jadi ia bisa tenang. Kyoko yakin bisa menang debat melawan Suzuna.

_Pasti bisa!_ Batin Kyoko meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin merepotkan dia! Apalagi sebentar lagi ada pertandingan, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu, Suzu-_chan_," ujar Kyoko tenang. "Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita tentangnya darimu, aku yakin dia tidak akan berkata merepotkan seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

"Kyoko-_chan_ benar, Suzu-_chan_," timpal Harumi.

_Tuh kan Harumi datang membantu!_ Pikir Kyoko senang.

Kali ini ia yakin kemenangannya 70%. "Temanmu itu orang baik dan ramah—seperti yang pernah kau ceritakan pada kami—pastilah ia tidak akan berpikiran negatif seperti itu, Suzu-_chan_." Ujar Harumi sambil menatap lembut.

Suzuna mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa mereka berdua memojokkannya seperti ini?

"Tapi tetap saja aku akan mengganggunya. Meminta tandatangan sih masih tak apa, tapi kalau biodata? Apa katanya nanti? Ia pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak akan!" jawab Kyoko dengan cepat. "Aku yakin itu!"

Suzuna menatap tajam Kyoko. "Darimana kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

Kyoko mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin benar kalau ia tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu."

Untuk sesaat, semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai Suzuna memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan ide barusan." Ujarnya sambil menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

"Memangnya kenapa Suzu-_chan_?" tanya Kyoko dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Bukannya tadi sudah kuberitahu kalian? Yang pertama, aku tidak ingin mengganggu dan merepotkannya. Yang ke—" sebelum Suzuna menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Harumi menyelanya.

"Tapi Suzu—"

"Kumohon," ujar Suzuna sambil mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Harumi berhenti menyelanya. Sebelum Harumi kembali menyahutinya, Suzuna buru-buru melanjutkannya. "Kedua, aku tidak ingin dianggap perempuan yang kegenitan. Keti—" Kali ini Kyoko yang menyelanya.

"Suzu—"

Suzuna kembali menggunakan isyarat tangan agar Kyoko berhenti. "Ketiga, aku tidak ingin merusak pertemanan kami hanya karena tugas menyebalkan itu. Kalian mengerti kan?"

"Kau tahu, Suzu? Aku berani jamin kalau dia TIDAK akan berpikir seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Balas Kyoko, mencoba se-cool mungkin menghadapi Suzuna.

"Oh ya? Berikan aku setidaknya satu alasan yang kuat untuk tidak menolak idemu mentah-mentah, Yucchan." Bisik Suzuna dengan tatapan serius.

"Alasan? Ada cukup banyak alasan, dan menurutku mereka cukup kuat. Kau yakin mau dengar?"

Diam-diam, sekali lagi Kyoko menyeringai kecil yang hanya disadari oleh Harumi. Harumi diam saja dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak ikut dalam debat kecil mereka berdua.

"A-ha! Coba saja kau sebutkan satu-satu, kudengarkan sampai selesai!"

"Baik!" ujar Kyoko semangat. "Satu, kau butuh seseorang untuk tugasmu, bukan?"

Suzuna mendelik sekali lagi. "Astaga! Aku tahu itu, Yucchan! Sungguh! Tak perlu kau jelaskan ataupun ulangi lagi aku juga sudah mengerti." Sungutnya kesal.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih saja menolak ideku?"

"_Nani_?" tanya Suzuna tak percaya. "Kan sudah kuberitahu tadi. Memangnya kurang cukup jelas bagimu?" ujar Suzuna sebal.

"Memangnya kau mau dengan siapa lagi, Suzu?"

Kali ini Suzuna terdiam. "Ukhh… _Ettou_…"

"Kau lihat? Kau ini memang jarang berhubungan dengan teman laki-laki, Suzu. Ada sih memang ada, tapi tidak begitu akrab 'kan?"

Suzuna tetap diam dan menunduk. Malu dengan apa yang Kyoko barusan katakan.

"Aku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu, Suzu-_chan_. Kita kan teman, sudah pasti hal seperti itu aku tahu, begitu juga dengan Haru-_chan_. Iya kan, Haru-_chan_?" ujar Kyoko sambil tersenyum maklum dan menoleh ke arah Harumi yang menatap mereka berdua, meminta sedikit pembelaan.

"Hmm," gumam Harumi sambil mengangguk. "Itu benar, Suzu-_chan_."

"Nah, karena itu, lebih baik kau minta tolong dia saja untuk tugas itu."

Suzuna menatap langsung Kyoko. "_Demoo_—! Sena _wa_—"

"_Nani_?"

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Karena dia satu-satunya teman laki yang dekat denganmu, sayang. Kalaupun ada yang lain, sudah pasti aku menyarankan yang lain." Ujar Kyoko sambil mengusap bahu Suzuna dengan lembut.

'_Tapi bohong! Hahaha!'_ batin Kyoko girang. _'Pasti nanti bakal jadi seru!'_

"_So-sou desu ka?_" tanya Suzuna ragu.

"_Sou desu_!" balas Kyoko semangat. "Lagipula, masa kau bilang sama teman lakimu yang kurang akrab itu kalau kau butuh tandatangan dan biodatanya dengan alasan ada tugas dari sekolah? Pasti kau dicurigai yang macam-macam, Suzu, oleh temanmu itu."

"_Chotto matte!_ Kalau begitu, apa bedanya dia sama teman laki-lakiku yang lain? Kedengarannya sama saja!" Suzuna masih tak yakin dengan usulan Kyoko.

"Tentu saja beda, Suzu! Setidaknya level kedekatan antara kau sama _runningback_ itu—"

"Namanya Se—"

"Iya, maksudku si Sena," sambar Kyoko. "…lebih dekat dibanding dengan teman laki-lakimu yang lain, tahu! Kalau pun ada, ya terserah kau saja. Tapi menurutku sih lebih baik Kobayakawa-_san_ saja. Dari cerita saja, bisa kusimpulkan kalau dia orang yang kalem dan tidak banyak bicara."

"_Demoo_—"

"Suzu! Ayolaah, sampai kapan kau akan menyangkal kalau dia itu target yang cocok untuk tugas kali ini?"

Suzuna diam saja. Akhirnya Harumi angkat bicara. "Kyoko-_chan_ ada benarnya lho, Suzu-_chan_."

Suzuna menoleh ke arah Harumi dengan wajah kaget. Ia bingung, bisa-bisanya ide abstrak Kyoko dibilang benar?

Kyoko tersenyum lebar. "Tuh kaan? Haru-_chan_ saja setuju. Ideku itu cukup patut dipertimbangkan, Suzu-_chan_!"

"AAAHH! Aku bingung! Seharusnya tugas ini tak pernah diadakan! Arrgh!" teriak Suzuna sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kyoko dan Harumi jadi _ill feel_ sendiri melihat Suzuna yang tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu.

"Ihh! Suzu-chan! Hentiikan itu! Kau ini seperti orang stress saja!" bisik Harumi sambil berusaha menghentikan Suzuna.

Suzuna menatap Kyoko dan Harumi dengan lelah. "Aku capek, Yucchan~ Micchan~ Harusnya aku tidak usah masuk saja tadi."

"Aduuh! Anak ini!" ucap Kyoko sambil mencubit pipi Suzuna.

"_ITTAI_! Sakit tahu, Yucchan _baka_!"

"Kan Haru-_chan_ sudah bilang tadi, ini kan kumpul-kumpul pertama kita setelah sekian lama, masa kau berpikiran seperti itu lagi sih, Suzu?"

"Iya nih, Suzu-_chan_, masa cuma karena tugas seperti itu saja membuat seorang Suzuna _down_?" sindir Harumi sambil tersenyum. Suzuna mendelik mendengarnya.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Suzu-chan memang LOLA atau memang tidak mengerti? Hahaha."

"Iih! Micchan sekarang jahat! Padahal dulu paling baik dan kalem, kenapa sekarang jadi begini?" tanya Suzuna sambil mendesah. Harumi dan Kyoko kaget mendengarnya.

"Be…berubah bagaimana, Suzu-chan? Perasaan aku biasa-biasa saja," ujar Harumi sambil merenung.

"Yaah, mungkin ini semua karena Yucchan," sindir Suzuna sambil melirik Kyoko. Tentu saja Kyoko kaget. "Makanya Micchan tidak tahu. Hehehe."

"Mou! Apa katamu?"

"Hahahaha! Cuma bercanda, Yucchan! Sungguh! Hahaha," Suzuna tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat temannya yang marah hanya karena candaannya. Puas sekali ia tertawa.

Sementara kedua temannya berpikiran, _"Syukurlah, akhirnya ia tertawa juga."_

"Hei, hei! Sudah! Hentikan tawamu! Suaramu terlalu kencang, Suzu!" bisik Kyoko dengan nada panik. Mungkin ia takut diusir keluar dari kafe hanya karena suara tawa Suzuna.

"Duuh…duuh… Pe…perutku," ujar Suzuna menunduk tiba-tiba sambil memegangi perutnya. Kyoko dan Harumi pun panik. Mereka segera bangun dan menghampiri Suzuna.

"Suzu-chan! _Daijobou desu_? Perutmu kenapa, sayang?"

"Suzu! Seriusan ah! Jangan bercanda! Kau ini kenapa? "

Suzuna diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dan terus merintih. Hal ini malah membuat Harumi dan Kyoko semakin panik.

"Astaga! Suzuna! Jawab aku! Kau kenapa?"

"A…aku akan minta kotak P3K dulu sama pelayan dulu, Kyoko-_chan_! Jaga Suzu-_chan_ baik-baik!" ujar Harumi sambil berlari menjauh.

Kyoko bergerak mendekati Suzuna. Ia berjongkok untuk menyatarakan tingginya dengan Suzuna yang tengah kesakitan.

"Suzuna? Ayolah kau kenapa? Haru-chan sedang mengambil P3K. kau bisa bilang padaku, Suzu." Sekarang Kyoko benar-benar khawatir. Tiba-tiba Suzuna menoleh ke arah Kyoko dengan wajah pucat. Kaget, Kyoko segera mendekatinya.

"Yu…yucchan…"

"_Ha…haik_ Suzu…?"

"A…aku…"

"I…iya…?"

"Pe…perutku…"

"I…iya? Perutmu…?"

"Pe…perutku…"

"Ada apa dengan perutmu…?"

"Perutku…"

Oke, sekarang Kyoko mulai kesal.

"Suzu… Kau tahu? Kau hanya mengulang-ulang saja."

"Perutku…"

"Iyaaa…?"

"Perut…"

"Aha…?"

"Aku… Perutku…"

"IYA SAYANG?"

"Lapar…"

SIIIIIIIIIIIING

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"SUZUNA TAKIII!"

BLETAK!

"_ITTAAAIII!_"

Pada akhirnya, suasana di kafe itu makin ramai dengan adanya teriakan malang dari Suzuna.

.

.

.

~TSU-DZU-KU~

* * *

Waaa! Chapter 2 now meets the end! How is it seemed? Is it good? Or more hit the bad one?

Up to you~ Give me your thinks about this~~

Alright, see you at re-update chapter 2! *wink*


End file.
